7 Kilos ПЕРЕВОД
by AlinKa8998
Summary: Закон природы - не всегда легко уживаться с беременными женщинами. И Белла не исключение. Эдвард будет кусать локти, осознав, что наделал. Поверьте – никто не сможет убежать!
1. Это все твоя вина!

Глава 1 – «Это все твоя вина!»

Edward POV

Я сидел и спокойно смотрел телевизор со свой семьей, как вдруг пронзительный крик заставил нас повернуть головы по направлению ко второму этажу, куда две минуты назад поднялась Белла. И крик, очевидно, был ее.

Уже через три секунды я был там, готовый в страшных муках прикончить того, кто тронул мою Беллу, кем бы он ни был.

Но то, что я увидел наверху, удивило меня. И уж, поверьте, слово «удивило» - это очень мягко сказано.

Передо мной, рядом с напольными весами, съежившись, лежала плачущая навзрыд Белла.

Было бы более терпимо, если бы она не была одета лишь в нижнее белье. Меньшее, что можно сказать, это то, что вся семья была удивлена.

Я попробовал приблизиться к ней, чтобы узнать, что случилось, но меня остановило рычание Розали, нынешней постоянной защитницы моей Беллы, которая сама двинулась вперед и опустилась на колени рядом с моей плачущей женой.

«Кто-нибудь знает, почему она плачет?»

Все, казалось, задавались этим вопросом.

Розали осторожно погладила Беллу по голове и тихо спросила:

- Белла, что случилось? Тебе больно? Что-то с ребенком?

На долю секунды Белла подняла голову, показывая заплаканное лицо, и тут же снова закрыла его руками, зарыдав еще сильнее.

Озадаченная Розали не знала, что сказать.

Спустя минуту молчания, мы услышали, что Белла произносит какие-то слова, и, если бы мы не были вампирами со слухом более развитым, чем у Супермена, мы бы ничего не разобрали.

- Я огромная… Больше, чем кит… Я ужасна… А Розали такая красивая… Семь килограмм…

И заплакала еще сильнее, чем в предыдущий раз.

Я разобрался в ситуации меньше, чем за две секунды, и подошел к Белле, игнорируя рычание Розали.

Опустившись на колени рядом с Беллой, я мягко погладил ее плечи и сказал своим самым нежным голосом:

- Дорогая, давай посмотрим…Это бессмысленно… Это нормально, что ты огромная: ты **беременна**! Ты и должна набирать вес.

В ту же секунду, как я произнес эти слова, я понял, как глупо они звучали. Я только что подписал себе смертный приговор… и убийцей будет моя собственная жена.

Белла медленно подняла голову, прищурив глаза. Она не произнесла ни слова… но это и заставило меня запаниковать.

- Что?

Я попытался объясниться.

- Нет, это не то… Я не хотел… Дорогая! – беспомощно закончил я.

Белла встала, все еще в нижнем белье, поэтому ее выпуклый живот был хорошо заметен.

Я перестал дышать.

Ее губы дрожали… Сейчас начнется…

Три… два…один…

- Это ТВОЯ ВИНА, ЭДВАРД КАЛЛЕН, что я такая! И ТЫ СМЕЕШЬ напоминать мне, до какой степени я ОГРОМНАЯ! ТЫ БЕССЕРДЕЧНЫЙ МОНСТР! В то время как Я вынашиваю нашего ребенка, ТЫ, МИСТЕР, можешь бездельничать целыми днями! А я ОГРОМНАЯ и ВСЯ распухшая, у меня БОЛЯТ ноги, я ОГРОМНАЯ, я ем за ДЕСЯТЕРЫХ, меня ПОСТОЯННО тошнит, я ОГРОМНАЯ, а Розали, она все так же прекрасна! А я чертовски ОГРОМНЫЙ КИТ!

Она расплакалась и бросилась к Карлайлу, чтобы он ее обнял.

« _Как всегда »,_ - с горечью подумал я.

Не знаю, почему, но в течение некоторого времени, если происходит что-то плохое, это всегда **моя** вина. И каждый раз Белла устремляется к кому-то из мужчин нашей семьи. В зависимости от дня, это может быть Карлайл, в другой раз Эммет и даже… - вы хорошо сидите? – Джаспер! ДЖАСПЕР! Он мог бы убить ее, если бы его захватила жажда в момент, когда она прижималась к нему без всякой неловкости. И это совсем не беспокоит моих братьев. Даже моего отца. Я подозреваю, они находят очень забавным то, как она срывает на мне свой гнев. И не следует забывать, что это** моя** вина,** ес****т****ественно**!

И, конечно, это совсем не связано с ревностью.

_«Пфф... Давайте-ка посмотрим… Это, наверное, я __**заставил**__ ее «сделать» и родить ребенка… Хватит, Эдвард, успокойся! Ты не ревнуешь к Карлайлу, который в этот момент шепчет Белле успокаивающие слова. И это не он сейчас обнимает твою полураздетую жену и не у него прекрасный обзор на ее увеличившуюся грудь. Будь милым, ее просто измучили гормоны. Вероятно, их доза увеличена в десять раз из-за того, что это ребенок вампира»._

Рычание Розали вернуло меня из моих мыслей в реальность. Она ненавидела видеть Беллу расстроенной или разозленной.

Я медленно направился к Белле, чтобы объяснить свою точку зрения.

- Белла, милая, не злись на меня. Я имел в виду лишь то, что увеличение твоего веса необходимо для нашего ребенка. И ни в коем случае не то, что ты огромная. Я считаю, что ты великолепна. Ты моя единственная, и, знаешь, 7 килограмм не способны изменить это…

Я скрестил пальцы, в то время как Белла размышляла, положив голову на грудь Карлайлу, который гладил ее по волосам. Он уже привык к тому, что она прыгала к нему в объятья, как сейчас, и это больше не ставило его в неловкое положение, наоборот, он выглядел очень уж _развеселившимся._

Очевидно, как и Эммет с Джаспером, которые по полу катались от смеха, всегда находя забавным видеть меня таким милым и чересчур опасающимся за Беллу. Даже у Розали появился намек на улыбку... из-за умиления, я полагаю.

Элис и Эсме поехали за покупками в Сиэтл. Элис не могла долго оставаться дома, потому что из-за ребенка у нее была постоянная мигрень. Но я уверен, если бы они были здесь, тоже бы смеялись.

Но вернемся к Белле.

Моя милая, наконец, освободилась от объятий Карлайла, который ласково поцеловал ее в лоб, и подошла ко мне с опущенной головой и румянцем на щеках. Она прижалась ко мне, и я обнял ее, счастливый от того, что она пришла в себя и перестала плакать. Она всхлипнула последний раз, и я приподнял ее подбородок, чтобы увидеть любимое лицо, на котором еще оставались следы от слез. Я вытер последнюю слезинку, и Белла улыбнулась мне, прежде чем прошептать:

- Любимый, прости меня… Я не знаю, что на меня нашло… Я думаю, что гормоны беременной не идут мне на пользу… Я…Ты не сердишься на меня?

Я подарил ей свою лучшую улыбку и заметил, что остальная часть семьи покинула комнату, оставив нас одних.

Обожаю эти моменты примирения после наших размолвок!

Сидя на краю нашей огромной ванной и усадив Беллу к себе на колени, и желал, чтобы это была наша последняя размолвка. Я не любил то напряжение, которое происходило между нами, а еще меньше то, что на меня кричали, по меньшей мере, десять раз в день. Белла, тихо вздохнув, положила голову на мое плечо.

- Что-то беспокоит, любимая?

Она ответила грустным голосом:

- Мне хочется бутерброд с солеными огурцами и клубничным мороженым…

Я глубоко вздохнул.

И четко осознал одну вещь…

Бог ненавидит меня.


	2. Дело государственной важности

Глава 2 – «Дело государственной важности»

Edward POV

«ЭДВАРД, БЫСТРЕЕ, ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ!»

Обезумев, я давил на педаль газа изо всех сил.

И вот мы едем по шоссе со скоростью 250 км. Со мной-то не случится ничего, а вот моя Volvo…

«О, в рифму! [прим. перев. – во французском варианте ударение ставится на последний слог, т.е Volvó] Так, Эдвард, сосредоточься, сейчас не время».

В то время как мы, как сумасшедшие, петляли между машинами, Белла, не переставая, стонала:

- Эдвааааард!

- Белла, я не могу ни взлететь над автомобилями, ни телепортироваться или вырыть метро до нашего дома, так что, прошу тебя, прекрати паниковать, или я сойду с ума!

Она злобно посмотрела на меня, а я взял себе на заметку, даже не пытаться спорить с ней.

- Я не хочу, чтобы это произошло в машине! – проскулила она.

В панике я увеличил скорость и попытался избежать столкновения с другими машинами.

- ААААААААААА!

«Ооо, мы с Беллой закричали одновременно…как это мило…

Подождите минутку… Я кричу, как девчонка!»

- Клянусь, Эдвард Каллен, если мы не доберемся до дома вовремя, я лично порву тебя на части!

- Это и твоя вина тоже, это происходит каждую неделю! Мы могли бы оставаться дома, пока ты не родишь.

Возмущенная, она повернулась ко мне.

- Моя вина! МОЯ вина? Я тебе напомню, что это ТЫ разговаривал с продавцом в автосалоне, в то время как я практически кричала, что нам пора идти. И, кроме того, КТО сделал меня беременной?

- Я знаю, я знаю, черт!

Она всегда кладет меня на лопатки.

- Эдвааард! Боже, мое белье скоро намокнет! Быстрее!

«Хмм…мокрое белье… в то время, как она думает обо мне… Хи-хи, пошлые мысли… Я… хи-хи! Хи-хи? Черт, я должен быть более мужественным».

Тем временем, я ответил Белле.

- Я еду так быстро, как только могу, родная, и, может быть, ты не заметила, но мы не в ракете!

- Я сейчас взорвусь! – простонала она, держась за свой большой живот.

Наконец, я увидел наш дом. Я еще прибавил скорости после того, как Белла пообещала убить меня, и припарковался, как умалишенный. На вампирской скорости я вылетел из машины и схватил свою жену, что плохо повлияло на ремень безопасности, и он разорвался.

Ударом ноги я открыл дверь со стонущей Беллой на руках. На приветствие семьи нет времени, дело государственной важности на грани превращения в национальный кризис!

Меньше, чем через две секунды, я уже был у «двери счастья». Облегчение!

Белла извивалась,как бешеная кобра. Я не успел вздохнуть с облегчением, как она уже закрылась в ванной комнате.

Измученный, истощенный и весь на нервах, я спустился в гостиную и увидел Элис, сидящую на диване. Она повернулась ко мне с усмешкой.

- Еще одно неотложное дело? – невинно спросила она.

Я попытался убить ее взглядом.

- Не говори мне об этом! Меня бросило в жар, пока мы ехали в машине! Черт, я же вампир, мне не положено потеть…

Шум текущей воды наверху рассмешил Элис, в то время как я рухнул на диван, зарывшись головой в подушку.

Боже… прикончите меня!


	3. Ах, женщины

Глава 3 – Ах, женщины…

- Edward POV

Я лежал на своей мягкой, но ах, какой бесполезной кровати, на которой я никогда не спал, и слушал Бетховена, который, без сомнения, был одним из моих любимых композиторов; его произведения всегда расслабляли меня.

Если вы спросите: «Отчего же может напрячься вампир, божественный Адонис?»

Я вам отвечу: «Да, я знаю, что для вас я небожитель, вы не скрываете этого»

Но возвращаясь к тому, что вызывает у меня стресс… это Белла… ну, на самом деле, по большему счету, это Белла и ребенок.

Поверьте мне, эффект от взаимодействия этих двух существ, которые кажутся настолько безобидными в начале, ужасает, когда узнаешь их получше.

Естественно, мои братья и сестры считали ужасно забавным то, как Белла кричала на меня: «Это всё твоя вина!», как она выражалась. Единственными, кто хоть немного сочувствовал мне, были мои родители, а в частности - Эсме.

О, да… У меня потрясающая мать. Она единственная не рассмеялась сразу, когда я рассказал ей о моем стрессе, потому что очень хорошо умеет сдерживаться.

Задумавшись, я не заметил, как Белла зашла в мою комнату… - извините, **нашу** комнату, - и вытянулась на мне в полный рост, насколько это ей позволял живот.

Вернувшись из своих мыслей в реальность, я поднял голову и увидел улыбающуюся Беллу.

Часть моей сущности воскликнула: « Потрясающе! Она в хорошем настроении! И это только десять часов утра, сегодня будет замечательный день».

Другая же часть сконцентрировалась на том, чтобы спросить Беллу, что она делает. Не то, чтобы меня беспокоило, что моя жена лежала на мне, но просто в последнее время это было так редко, что, должен признаться, у меня появились некоторые подозрения.

«Что-то не так?» - хотел спросить я, но у меня не было возможности сделать это, потому что в этот момент она чувственно меня поцеловала.

Я вмиг забыл обо всех своих вопросах и с энтузиазмом ответил на ее поцелуй.

В свое оправдание могу сказать, что не каждый день она была такой ласковой.

Мы продолжали страстно целоваться, как вдруг я почувствовал прохладу на уровне груди.

Если кто-то не сообразил, Белла снимала с меня рубашку.

Она бы преуспела в этом, однако я разорвал ткань, прежде чем Белла добралась до третьей пуговицы.

Ну, а что? В конце концов, я ведь мужчина… вампир, да, но мужчина! И когда моя жена приходит ко мне и явно хочет, чтобы я занялся с ней любовью… Кто я такой, чтобы отказывать ей, а?

Я опомнился и начал расстегивать ее рубашку. Скинув ненужную одежду, я обратил внимание на ее бюстгальтер.

«Ох, ненавижу эти женские штучки!»

И хотя я знаю, что вы будете смеяться, как лошади, я не буду скрывать, что несмотря на многие десятилетия моего существования, я еще не нашел нормального способа его расстегнуть. Все было бы гораздо проще, если бы их вообще не существовало, и девушки ходили без него. Во всяком случае, это было бы гораздо проще для нас, бедных мужчин!

Белла, зная мое затруднение с этим женским аксессуаром, сняла его сама и пылко поцеловала меня.

Видите ли, одна из положительных сторон этой беременности в том, что Белла еще никогда не хотела заниматься любовью столько, сколько сейчас. Хорошо, что я вампир, иначе, наверное, умер бы от истощения. А мы же возвращаемся в нормальное состояние в рекордные сроки.

«Нужно будет сказать Эммету, что я побил рекорд и выиграл пари! Теперь я новый владелец того, что он покупал в последнее время. Слишком много!»

Ничего не спрашивайте, слишком долго объяснять. Тем более, у меня есть занятие… поинтереснее, если вы понимаете, о чем я.

Поэтому вернемся к Белле, которая в данный момент ласкала каждый сантиметр моей кожи, куда могла дотянуться. Я вновь начал целовать ее, но она вдруг решила, что предварительные ласки слишком затянулись.

- Эдвард, займись со мной любовью…Ммм, прямо сейчас! – выразила свое нетерпение Белла.

И как я могу сопротивляться такому?

Я переместился и устроился между ее коленей, любуясь ее большим животом, а точнее, нашим ребенком. И хотя я много ворчал и жаловался по поводу поведения моей жены, я восхищался ей, тем, что она носит, защищает нашего ребенка-вампира и дает ему жизнь.

Мои мысли вновь были прерваны нетерпеливой Беллой.

- Эдвард!

Я подвинулся ближе и через две секунды осознал, что мой таз трется об огромный живот Беллы, в котором находится наш ребенок. Ко мне на ум пришли ужасные образы.

«О Боже!»

Меньше чем через секунду я уже опять был в джинсах и отодвинулся подальше, ошеломленный и напуганный.

«Какой же я монстр!»

Белла, заметив, что меня уже нет рядом, поднялась на локтях и озадаченно на меня посмотрела.

- Что? Что случилось, Эдвард?

Я рассказал ей о моих страхах, уверенный, что она поймет меня и спокойно оденется.

- Милая…Я… Если мы займемся любовью, я причиню вред ребенку. Только представь… а если я его убью?

Ну вот. Я спрятал лицо в ладонях, и паника охватила меня. Но Беллу, очевидно, нет. Она пристально смотрела на меня, а затем улыбнулась и поднялась ближе ко мне. Положив руку на меня, она серьезно спросила:

- Эдвард… Если ты хотел сделать что-то более «грязное», нужно было сказать мне об этом. Не нужно выдумывать никаких страхов! Просто скажи мне! Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя возбудила, так?

Как вы могли заметить, беременность лишила Беллу какой бы то ни было тактичности.

Я вздохнул.

- Белла, я не шучу. И я не хочу, чтобы ты меня «возбуждала», я…

Не успел я договорить, как она наклонилась и положила руки на молнию моих штанов, собираясь расстегнуть их. Я быстро убрал ее руки, не обращая внимания на ее протесты.

- Белла, я серьезно! Представь, если я сделаю ему больно! Господи, я могу его поранить! Пожалуйста, Белла, оденься. Мы можем заняться любовью после рождения ребенка. Это же хорошая идея, правда?

Я посмотрел на нее глазами полными надежды. Но, конечно, не рассчитывайте, что беременная женщина будет с вами соглашаться! Особенно, если это касается секса!

Губы Беллы задрожали.

- Ты больше не хочешь меня, да? Тебе нужно больше, чем мои прикосновения и моя любовь?

- Нет, любимая, это не то, что я…

- Ну, в таком случае немедленно займись со мной любовью, Эдвард! – перебила меня она.

- Моя милая… но если я причиню вред ребенку? Я ведь ничего не знаю об этом!

Белла посмотрела на меня широко раскрытыми глазами.

- Ты что, серьезно, да? Ты _действительно_ думаешь, что можешь причинить ему вред? Эдвард, он окружен плацентой, которая тверже закаленной стали. Поверь, ты ничего ему не сделаешь, он, скорее всего, даже не заметит! Знаешь, у меня есть идея. Давай позвоним Карлайлу? Он же доктор, и подтвердит, что нет абсолютно никакого риска.

В панике я сказал первое, что пришло мне в голову, пока она искала телефон:

- Давай не будем его беспокоить! Тем более, он сейчас в Альпах, там телефон не ловит сигнал.

По правде говоря, я знал, что сигнал будет. Однако я был уверен, что если бы она дозвонилась, разговоры об этом преследовали бы меня всю мою вечность. Эммет не упустил бы своего.

Поверьте, никто не захотел бы провести вечность, выслушивая шуточки Эммета целыми днями… а в моем случае еще и ночами.

Белла пристально смотрела на меня, и ее щеки постепенно становились красными. Как правило, я находил это очень милым, однако на этот раз знал, что мне не поздоровится.

- Отлично, в конце концов, я не принуждаю тебя! Я ужасна, и я это знаю, и поэтому оставляю тебя в одиночестве, Эдвард Каллен!

И с этими словами она начала одеваться, чтобы уйти. На одежду у беременной Беллы уходило больше времени, поэтому я воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы успокоить ее.

«Она будет говорить об этом еще, как минимум, дня два, и я должен буду смотреть, как она прижимается к Эммету и Джасперу, пока будет дуться на меня, а они – глупо хихикать. Так что будь милым, займись с ней любовью, и тогда она смягчится»

Вздох вырвался из моей груди, и я, сняв джинсы, направился к Белле. Она тут же встала с кровати, чтобы уйти, но я поймал ее руку и прижал жену к себе. Точнее, я бы сделал это, если бы она не начала кричать.

- Отпусти меня, слышишь? Ты прекрасно знаешь, что с ребенком ничего не случится! Но к черту желания Беллы!

Не задумываясь о последствиях, я нервно ответил:

- Нет, но я мечтаю! Я собираюсь заняться с тобой любовью, я ЖЕЛАЮ этого! Это же то, чего ты хочешь, разве нет? И не говори мне о своих потребностях, я всегда внимателен к ним, а вот ты ни во что не ставишь мои!

Глаза Беллы наполнились слезами, и я горько пожалел о том, что сказал. Она не заслужила такого.

Когда я попытался обнять ее, она с криком оттолкнула меня, указывая на меня пальцем и угрожая:

- НЕ ПРИКАСАЙСЯ КО МНЕ!

Я резко остановился.

Она подняла свою рубашку и быстро натянула на себя, не удостоив меня ни словом, ни даже взглядом.

Подойдя к двери, она обернулась в последний раз, и я увидел слезу на ее щеке.

- Прости, что я такая эгоистка, Эдвард!

И она без церемоний вышла из комнаты, хлопнув дверью громче, чем обычно.

Мысленно, я прокрутил в голове последние десять минут.

«Ну, как от безумных любовных развлечений мы пришли к ЭТОМУ?»

Я понятия не имел. Однако в одном я был уверен – в ближайшие дни для меня не предвидится ничего «сладкого».

Ах, да! Еще я сразу понял, что теперь, достаточно долго буду «спать» на диване в гостиной.

«…больше никаких «кувырканий» для меня…»

Я вернулся на кровать с намерением прослушать диск Бетховена несколько раз, а может, и в течение нескольких дней, если необходимо.

«Ах, женщины…»


	4. Сумасшедший дом

Глава 4 – Сумасшедший дом

Edward POV

Я обращаюсь ко всем мужчинам этой планеты, которые размышляют о том, что такое беременность.

К тем, кто задает себе вопросы, такие как:

«Действительно ли я хочу ребенка?»

«Правда ли, что беременные женщины настолько несносны?»

«Как это изменит мою жизнь? Это же все-таки ребенок…»

Итак, я отвечу на вопросы на этом листе бумаги.

Это не просто лист, нет. Здесь будут описаны все секреты и детали одного дня беременной женщины.

Хорошо, для тех, кто не понял, объясню более подробно.

Я, Эдвард Каллен, решил вкратце изложить один день, проведенный с Беллой. Эта гениальная идея пришла ко мне однажды вечером, когда я был совсем один после того, как меня целый день отчитывала моя жена, а также мои сестры и братья.

Определенно, жизнь мужчины с беременной женщиной, у которой плохое настроение, может стать настоящим испытанием.

И после этого утомительного дня я решил поделиться своими наблюдениями о женщинах, вынашивающих детей.

Да, я ученый. Все мужчины на Земле должны знать, какая _пытка_ их ждет!

Упс! Извините… Я хотел сказать **счастье**, а то слово просто сорвалось у меня с языка.

Таким образом, в благородных целях, я умоляю всех мужчин планеты прочесть эти записи, которые я собираюсь опубликовать в ближайшее время. Мир должен знать правду.

Ах да, простите меня дамы, это не удар ниже пояса, а мировая эволюция. Мы, простые мужчины (кроме меня, я признаю, что я вампир), имеем право знать, что нас ждет после того, как вы привлечете нас лаской и красивыми сексуальными пеньюарами в свои сети и подчините себе (ну, ладно, признаю, что в это время мы совсем не кажемся несчастными, но это все потому, что мы не знаем, что навалится на нас девятью месяцами позже…)

И вот этот документ, написанный моей скромной вампирской персоной, который в скором времени привлечет внимание всех мужчин.

О! И отметим, что, поскольку моя восхитительная жена носит моего ребенка-вампира, ее реакции во многом усилились.

Так что, господа, учитываем то, что реакции ваших жен будут, скорее всего, схожими с Беллой; но у вас есть шанс, что их гнев и слезы будут раз в десять менее интенсивными.

Ну да, не всем везет в жизни.

Итак, представляю вам шедевр.

**Автор: Эдвард Каллен**

**Объект исследования****: Изабелла Свон, более известная как «Белла»**

**Диагноз и рекомендации:**** Двухнедельная беременность ребенком вампира (то есть, примерно пятый месяц обычной беременности), частые приступы гнева и слезы. Ни в коем случае нельзя противоречить ей, иначе придется просить прощения в течение трех последующих часов. Крайне ревнива, ****защищает всех мужчин клана Калленов, так что желательно не приближаться к членам этой семьи. Белла реагирует за две секунды, «выпуская когти», защищая ****то, что считает своей территорией. Между тем, бывает бесконечно нежной, и я, Эдвард Каллен, ее муж, пользуюсь возможностью, когда это происходит.**

_**ДОМ КАЛЛЕНОВ**_

_**8 часов утра**_

Мое солнышко медленно проснулось, негромко простонав. Я смотрел на прекрасное лицо девушки, которая носит нашего ребенка, и буквально излучал любовь к ней.

«Какая удивительная девушка. Моя жена», - думал я.

Пока она медленно открывает глаза, я заботливо спрашиваю.

- Доброе утро, любимая, хорошо спалось?

Ее ответ, должен признаться, немного поубавил мой романтический порыв.

Заметьте, беременные женщины – просто специалисты в этом.

- Оох, меня тошнит…

Еще один их талант.

При этом она пытается встать как можно быстрее и идет в туалет, переваливаясь, как утка, из-за живота.

Я не эксперт, но мне кажется, что беременным немного сложно передвигаться, потому что их центры равновесия, как сказать… отсутствуют. Также я должен признать, что на это довольно забавно смотреть.

Итак, пока Беллу тошнило, я спустился на кухню, чтобы приготовить ей завтрак. Я вошел и увидел там Джаспера и Розали, что-то тихо обсуждающих.

Поздоровавшись с ними, я взял два яйца, бекон, клубнику и начал готовить для своей красавицы.

Вдруг я почувствовал, что Джаспер стал напряженным рядом со мной. Мы с Розали повернулись к нему, чтобы узнать причину, но брат прервал нас.

- Она расстроена… Эдвард, спасайся! – закончил он трагически.

В это время в комнату тяжелым шагом зашла Белла. Она не обратила на меня внимания, а села за стол рядом с Розали.

В такие моменты, господа, вы должны делать в точности то же, что и я, каким бы мучительным это не казалось. Потому что расстроенная беременная женщина – это хуже, чем Эммет в праздник первого апреля.

Так что я осторожно подошел к Белле, держа руки на виду, и поставил перед ней тарелку с завтраком.

- Держи, моя радость.

Она сухо ответила:

- Спасибо.

Уф! Слава Богу, она разговаривает со мной. Можно переходить ко второму шагу.

Вот чудесное разрешение ваших проблем, злости и ссор между вами и вашей беременной женой. Запишите, подчеркните и бережно храните, потому что это может спасти вам жизнь. Вы можете, опять же, чтить меня до конца своих дней, так как решение, которое я продемонстрирую перед вами – просто гениально.

Я сел рядом с Беллой, прижимаясь к ней, и повернул ее лицо к себе, смотря на нее соблазнительным «а-ля Каллен» взглядом, и спросил нежным голосом:

- Что происходит, дорогая? Ты же знаешь, что можешь сказать мне все, о чем угодно…

Она возразила немного охрипшим голосом.

- Я… нет, это не то… я…

Я удержался от веселья.

«Ко всем женщинам подходит одна инструкция».

И это не благодаря моему природному обаянию или Белле, которая почти никогда не сопротивлялась мне.

Видите ли, даже если ваша жена будет сердиться на вас, она не сможет долго сопротивляться, если вы будете соблазнительным и внимательным. Поверьте мне, все, без исключения, женщины загадочно становятся удивительно милосердными, когда мы включаем наше обаяние. Или же у них внезапно появляются проблемы с речью.

Чтобы «добить» ее, я добавил:

- Мне очень жаль, любимая, если я сделал что-то, что расстроило тебя…

Она покраснела.

- Ты смеешься надо мной, потому что я хожу, как утка. Более того, ты не волновался за меня, пока меня тошнило. Я что, просто инкубатор для ребенка, а? В стиле: будь беременной, улыбайся и молчи?!

«Ну…примерно…

Но чего она хочет? Чтобы я стоял позади нее, пока ее рвет?»

Для собственной безопасности я не сказал этого вслух, но немного возразил.

- А что если я поведу тебя по магазинам, чтобы попросить прощения таким образом? Ребенку необходимы некоторые вещи.

Вот, это волшебные слова! Не спрашивайте меня, почему, но Белла обожает ходить по магазинам с тех пор, как забеременела. Поверьте мне, - я клянусь, - Белла и Элис, свободно разгуливающие по торговому центру, – это кошмар. Карлайл часто повторяет, что в один прекрасный день купит для Элис собственный торговый центр, а теперь, когда еще и Белла присоединилась к ней, бедному Карлайлу приходится расставаться со своим бумажником со скоростью звука.

Белла сделала вид, что задумалась на несколько секунд.

«Как будто бы она сказала «нет» шопингу для ребенка. Тем более, Я САМ это предложил… Хотя даже без этого она бы была в хорошем настроении, я вам гарантирую!»

Она повернулась ко мне с сияющей улыбкой.

- Ох, любимый, я прощаю тебя. Ты такой внимательный! Я быстро поем, и мы пойдем… О, подожди, я скажу Элис, она будет в восторге!

Забавно, но я очень в этом сомневался.

Белла быстро закончила с едой и, раскачиваясь, пошла предупредить Элис, сидящую в гостиной.

Нельзя было точно понять, что они говорят, но пронзительный визг после того, как Белла сообщила новости, был очень хорошо различим.

И началось…

_**ТОРГОВЫЙ ЦЕНТР, Порт-Анжелес **_

_**11 часов утра**_

Итак, я был в торговом центре.

В, своего рода, зале ожидания, возле примерочной.

Но не плачьте по мне, я не одинок.

Используя все свои таланты, Белле и Элис удалось задействовать почти всю нашу семью.

Единственным, кто остался дома, был Эммет, утверждающий, что уже восемь лет не ходил по магазинам и что не откажется от своей цели – достижения десяти лет.

Трус.

Но вернемся к нашим баранам. С помощью, я не знаю, каких фокусов, девушкам удалось затащить нас в магазины женской одежды, а не детской, как планировалось.

«Девушки одержимы. И, Господи, как же я ненавижу шопинг…»

После нескольких нарядов, которые померила Белла и которые я, естественно, похвалил без зазрения совести, я пошел оплачивать в кассу, пока моя жена прогуливалась по парфюмерному отделу.

«Я должен спешить, пока она не вернулась с другими вещами…»

Оказавшись перед миловидной блондинкой-кассиром, я отдал ей все вещи и ждал, пока она посчитает их стоимость.

- «Желаете чего-нибудь еще, сэр?» - сказала она, опираясь на стойку передо мной.

Ладно… может, мне сообщить этой даме, что у меня прекрасный обзор на ее явно силиконовую грудь?

- Нет, спасиб…

Я не успел закончить фразу, как примчалась Белла и страстно поцеловала меня, приклеившись к моему телу. Затем она отвернулась от меня, не верящего, что это все происходит, и злорадно посмотрела на кассира.

- Он не желает ничего больше, все, что нужно, у него есть, спасибо.

Боже, это моя Белла только что говорила этим ледяным голосом?

Я буду следить за собой в будущем.

_**МЕРСЕДЕС КАРЛАЙЛА**_

_**15:00**_

Я сижу с Беллой на заднем сидении машины своего отца. Моя жена кажется странно спокойной.

«Господи, а если это то, что называют затишьем перед бурей? Лучше начать разговор…»

- Белла, дорогая, мне жаль, но я не приставал к этой продавщице. И если тебя это успокоит, ее огромная грудь – явно силиконовая. А ты превосходно выглядишь в этом платье сегодня!

О, экстренные ситуации требуют внушительных слов.

Запомните, господа, для женщины комплиментов _никогда_ не бывает много!

А если вы еще и поднимите ее самооценку засчет другой девушки, то она отпустит вам любую ситуацию! Ну, я надеюсь…

К моему большому удивлению, Белла тихо засмеялась и наклонилась ко мне, чтобы я ее обнял. И я долго не сомневался!

- Я знаю, Эдвард, что ты ничего такого не делал. А я отреагировала немного агрессивно, и это я должна извиняться. Я чувствую себя такой сволочью… Ты многое терпишь из-за меня, верно? Мне очень жаль, Эдвард.

Вы же помните, я говорил, что максимально пользуюсь моментами, когда Белла ласкова? Такой момент настал.

- Дорогая, я не сержусь... И понимаю, что ты хочешь защитить свою территорию.

Она рассмеялась над моим замечанием.

- И да, правда, что это не всегда легко, но малыш этого стóит. И ты тоже стóишь этого, любовь моя. Это всего лишь трудные моменты, которые мы должны пройти, это возможно.

И возможно, для вас я выгляжу сумасшедшим, но я действительно так думаю.

Да, беременность – это нелегко… как для женщины, так и для мужчины, но это того стоит, на самом деле.

В конце концов, мне, наверное, не следует публиковать этот документ.

Мое счастье сейчас в моих руках, зачем рисковать и разрушать его?

Да, решено, по прибытии домой я сожгу эти страницы.

Простите, мужчины всего мира. Вам придется придумывать другие хитрости для ваших жен, чтобы выжить.

И пока я обнимал Беллу, то через зеркало я увидел, что Карлайл подмигнул мне.

Да, я тоже верил... все будет хорошо.

_**ДОМ КАЛЛЕНОВ**_

_**16:00**_

_**Emmett POV **_

Идеальная шутка…

Прямо здесь. Перед моим носом.

Вопрос в том, достаточно ли я жесток?

…

…

Что за глупый вопрос! Я, Эммет Каллен, недостаточно жесток? Не смешите меня!

Так что я положил документ, содержащий все дельные замечания Эдварда насчет беременных женщин на столик в ванной комнате, где Белла проводит бóльшую часть времени.

Во всяком случае, это единственное, что она точно использует каждый день.

Остается только ждать.

_**Следующий день**_

_**5 часов утра**_

_**Белла заходит в ванную комнату**_

_**Carlisle**__** POV **_

Я сидел в своем кабинете и читал книгу о недавно открытой болезни, как вдруг услышал пронзительный крик из ванной комнаты. Мы всей нашей семьей оказались рядом с ней в кратчайшие сроки.

Эдвард стучал в дверь, как сумасшедший, и она рухнула.

Белла бросилась к нему навстречу, размахивая документом, название которого я не видел.

Я был растерян... У них же все было хорошо, разве нет?

Пока моя невестка отчитывала Эдварда, одолевая его различными фразами из вышеупомянутого документа, я услышал громогласный хохот, а затем громкий «БУМ!», исходящее из гостиной. Словно кто-то, смеясь слишком громко, упал с дивана.

И это было похоже на смех Эммета.

_Сумасшедший дом…_


	5. Пфф, мужчины!

Глава 5

_**E**__**dward**__** POV**_

Сидя в огромной кухне нашего дома, я задумчиво глядел на Беллу.

- Любовь моя, ты уверена, что это необходимо?

Взгляда, которым она меня одарила, было достаточно, чтобы понять это, но она посчитала нужным ответить, держа в руках мои проклятые записи.

- Очевидно, дорогой мой, что некоторые аспекты моей беременности раздражают тебя. Необходимо чтобы ты сказал о них, и именно поэтому мы будем составлять список положительных и отрицательных вещей в том, чтобы завести ребенка!

Тон ее голоса, признаюсь, был очень доходчивым, так что я взял ручку.

Я задержал вздох, грозящий вырываться из груди, слишком напуганный, что моя жена решит убить меня вышеупомянутой ручкой.

Изображая энтузиазм, Белла начала.

- Начнем с негативных вещей, чтобы я могла утешиться позитивными после.

«Пфф…»

Итак, я разделил лист на две колонки и начал думать.

- Ну, во-первых, твои перепады настроения…

Записав это, я продолжил, несмотря на ее укоризненный взгляд.

- Во-вторых, сначала у тебя практически неисчерпаемое сексуальное желание, а затем ты отталкиваешь меня, крича, что я мерзавец. Твое желание ходить в туалет каждые десять минут, твое неудержимое стремление к моим братьям, постоянные нападки на моего отца и то, что ты постоянно пялишься на него, ты трогаешь бицепсы Эммета, играешь с волосами Джаспера, ты ходишь по магазинам целых двести лет и тратишь всю зарплату Карлайла на детские носочки и игрушки, ты ходишь полуголая по дому, когда тебе жарко, ты ешь отвратительные вещи, такие как черничное мороженое и соленые огурцы вместе, причем столько, сколько хватит десятерым, и, кроме того, послала меня купить это все в 3:34 часа утра, хотя мы все прекрасно знаем, что НЕ СУЩЕСТВУЕТ ЧЕРНИЧНОГО МОРОЖЕННОГО С СОЛЕНЫМИ ОГУРЦАМИ!

Вдыхая воздух, как бык, я пытался успокоиться. Удивительно, как это помогло!

- Дорогая, я думаю, ты была права, я чувствую себя намного лучше!

Она возмущенно смотрела на меня.

- Я не пялюсь на твоего отца!

Надо же!

- Белла, ты делала это сегодня утром, когда он вышел из душа. Впрочем, говоря об этом, нужно, чтобы ты перестала сидеть на полу у входа в ванную. Во-первых, это не лучший способ увидеть его без одежды, а во-вторых, это уже третий раз, когда он спотыкается о тебя, выходя оттуда. Он закончит тем, что травмирует тебя!

Она покраснела.

- Я бы не хотела возвращаться к сути дела, но хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я не пялилась на него. В самом деле, ему же уже около… - колебалась она, - трехсот лет?

- Около того.

Довольная, она открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но ее прервал приход моих братьев.

Две секунды спустя Эммет сидел рядом с нами.

- Что вы делаете? Можно я с вами?

Белла тихо усмехнулась, а я поднял глаза к небу.

«Всегда готов принять участие в чем угодно!»

- Мы пишем список того, что я считаю положительным и отрицательным в беременности Беллы.

Джаспер усмехнулся.

- Ты уже отметил то, что она делает во сне?

Белла закричала. Снова.

- ПОВТОРЯЮ В СОТЫЙ РАЗ, У МЕНЯ НЕТ НИКАКОГО ВЗДУТИЯ ЖИВОТА!

Слишком поздно, Эммет уже катался по полу от смеха. Признаюсь, я бы присоединился, если бы не безумный взгляд, которым наградила меня Белла.

- Ну да… Но проблема, мой дорогой брат, в том, что я до сих пор не решил, хорошо это или плохо…Я признаю, что запах... не особо приятен, но, Господь, у есть меня, как минимум, сто лет, чтобы напоминать ей об этом, - ухмыльнулся я.

Белла скрестила руки, пытаясь убить меня взглядом.

- Идиоты. Вы все.

Джаспер, наконец, присоединился к нам за столом.

- Сейчас вы посчитываете позитивное или негативное?

Я показал ему длинный список отрицательных вещей, и он добавил:

- Хорошо. А если мы поможем вам найти положительное в этом всем?

...

Полчаса спустя, страница все еще была чистой, а мы разглядывали ее. В конце концов, Белла сдалась.

- Я предполагаю, никто не собирается говорить ничего положительного. Ну, вы знаете, о том, что ты даешь жизнь и тому подобное…

«Мне показалось, или только что пролетела большая муха?» - задумался я, чтобы сдержать веселье.

- Любовь моя, какая великолепная мысль! Итак, вот первый позитивный момент. Осталось найти остальные…

«О, еще одна большая муха», - подумал я, пока никто ничего не говорил.

В конце концов, Эммет соскочил со стула.

- Я знаю! Как я мог не подумать об этом! – он повернулся ко мне, - и как ты мог проигнорировать это?

Джаспер выглядел потерянным, не понимая такого волнения.

- Что? О чем ты говоришь? Похоже, что-то очень позитивное!

Огромная улыбка, даже скорее гримаса, появилась на лице моего брата.

Наконец, до меня дошло.

О Боже, он прав! Как я мог пренебречь таким важным фактом? Он раскусил меня.

Я не смог удержаться от смеха, а Джаспер был, по меньшей мере, растерян.

Моя милая не выдержала первой.

- Ну и, вы не хотите нас просветить? Потому что я думаю, мы с Джаспером упустили что-то важное.

Я рассмеялся еще больше.

- О, дорогая, это действительно важно.

- Можно даже сказать, что этого нельзя не заметить! – всхлипнул Эммет, словно со слезами на глазах.

- Необъятное! - выкрикнул я, снова смеясь.

- Огромное!

«Не то слово».

- Сногсшибательное!

«Потрясающее, да. Можно было бы сказать, что надутое гелием».

- Это просто гипнотизирует!

«Черт, я опять на полу от смеха. И, более того, собираюсь там остаться».

- Окей, ребята, – раздраженно сказал Джаспер, - может, теперь вы скажете нам, что все это значит, и мы тоже посмеемся?

Что касается меня, я уже был потерян для общества. Неспособный поднять меня с пола, где я в буквальном смысле валялся, Эммет должен был встать и написать это, потому что у него не было возможности сказать вслух то, о чем мы думали эти долгие десять минут.

_**B**__**ella**__** POV**_

Но все-таки о чем они говорят? Это должно быть что-то действительно важное и позитивное, потому что Джаспер сделал вид, что высморкался в бумагу, которую держал в руке.

Эу. Кто знал, что вампиры могут это сделать? Фу.

Но мне не оставалось ничего больше, поэтому я подняла свою задницу беременного слона и выхватила лист из рук Джаспера.

Не знаю, как описать чувства, охватившие меня в момент, когда я, наконец, увидела то, что было на бумаге.

Гнев? Нет.

Радость? Точно нет.

Внезапное желание съесть соленые огурцы? Немного. Но я признаю, что оно преследует меня повсюду.

Или это будет, своего рода, покер фейс по отношению к мальчишеским глупостям. Как будто я этого и ожидала, вот!

По правде сказать, сделав надписи ярко-красной ручкой, Эммет очень простыми словами резюмировал бóльшую часть моей беременности. То, как видит ее он и, признаюсь, все мужчины семьи Каллен.

_**Огроооомная (!) грудь Беллы!**_

Фраза сама по себе была бы приемлемой, если бы Эммет не счел нужным украсить ее, нарисовав меня в свитере, слишком маленьком, чтобы скрыть мой огромный живот, а сверху два огромных шара. Видимо, моя грудь.

А знаете, что хуже всего? Рисунок был похож на меня.

«Господи, это что, размер Z?» [прим. пер.: размер обхвата груди]

И в то время как мой муж и его братья смеялись, я с достоинством сложила руки на груди. Я не буду стыдиться и прятать ее, нет!

Но потом пусть Эммет не задается вопросом, почему его любимый джип вдруг стал розовым. Розали будет кричать.

А Джаспер пусть не жалуется, что мы – я и мое вздутие живота, – будем спать с ним в одной комнате.

И особенно Эдвард пусть не плачется, что больше никогда не сможет трогать мою огрооомную грудь!

_«_Пфф, мужчины!»_  
_


End file.
